Naruto's Hokage Speech in SONG!
by KitsuneDragon
Summary: Naruto has finally become hokage and wants to show his gratitude to village for finally accepting him. And he does it...in song.


Naruto's Hokage Speech…

In Song?!

A 21 year old Naruto Uzumaki smiled his trademark fox-like smile at the village as he stood on stage gazing at the villagers who were clapping for him. His villagers were clapping for him because this was the day that Naruto finally achieved his dream. To become Hokage. Down in the crowd the rookie 9 and team gai were clapping/yelling his name in excitement, Naruto smiled a genuine smile at them and smiled even wider when he saw his best friend and brother Sasuke Uchiha whom he had saved from the clutches of the evil Orochimaru. Naruto then went up to the microphone and cleared his throat thus silencing the cheers and applause of the villagers of Konoha.

*ahem* "Now then as you all know that this is the day that I am the Rokudaime Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato. I know that I would have never made it this far without the help of my teammates, Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno and my sensei Kakashi Hatake, the rest of the rookies and Team Gai and now that I've said my thanks I'll now say the rest of my Hokage speech IN SONG!!" The people then started to cheer because they knew Naruto was one heck of a singer.

Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi then came up onto the stage each with an instrument. Sasuke was playing an electric guitar, Sakura a bass guitar and Kakashi on the drums while Naruto had a microphone in hand.

"Alright guys let's do this thing!!" Naruto yelled to his team which was known as The Storm Shinobi because of their elemental chakra natures. Naruto is wind, Sasuke and Kakashi are both lightning and Sakura is water. (A/N: I made up Sakura's chakra nature).

(All the above by Maino ft. T-pain)

Naruto: Yo Uchiha you ready?  
Sasuke: Yayy  
Naruto: Mane lets lock and load  
Sasuke: ahha  
Naruto: Just blaze  
Sasuke: yuhh  
Naruto: Nord turn me up  
Sasuke: Yayy  
Naruto: B I think we got one  
Sasuke: yahha  
Naruto: HERE WE GOOOO

**Naruto:**Tell me what do you see,  
when you looking at me, (Woooahhhh-sung by the whole band, these woah parts)  
On a mission to be,  
what im destined to be, (Woooahhhh)  
I ve done been through the pain and the sorrow the struggle is nothing but love (Nothing but love)  
I'm a soldier a rider a ghetto survivor and all the above,  
all the above (x6)

Verse 1 (Naruto)  
Listen, Really what do you see,  
when you looking at me,  
see me come up from nothin,  
to me living my dreams,  
i have been to the bottom,  
i have suffered a lot,  
i deserve to be rich,  
headed straight to the top.  
look how i ride for the block,  
look how i rep for the hood,  
i get nothing but love now when i come through the hood  
getting this fortune and fame,  
money make all of us change,  
the new Benz is all white call it John Mcain.  
how the hell could you stop me?  
why the world would you try?  
i go hard forever,  
thats just how im designed  
thats just how i was built  
see the look in my eyes  
you take all of this from me,  
and im still gon' survive  
you get truth from me  
but these rappers gon' lie  
im a part of these streets  
till the day that i die  
i wave hi to the haters glad that i finally done made it  
take a look and you can tell that i am destined for greatness.

(Chorus)  
Tell me what do you see  
when you looking at me (Woooahhhh)  
On a mission to be  
what im destined to be (Woooahhhh)  
I've done been through the pain and the sorrow the struggle is nothing but love (Nothing but love)  
I'm a soldier a rider a ghetto survivor and all the above,  
all the above (x6)

Verse 2: (Naruto)  
Its easy to hate,  
its harder to love me  
yall dont understand,  
yall quickly to judge me.  
put ur foot in my nikes  
picture you livin in my life  
picture u stuck in a cell  
picture you wasting your life  
picture you facing a charge  
picture you beating the odds  
picture you willing to bleed  
picture you wearing this scar  
thank you for making me struggle  
thank you for making me grind  
i perfected my hustle  
tell me the world aint mine  
if you aint seein me lately  
im a miracle baby  
i refuse to lose  
this is what the ghetto done made me  
i put that on my father  
tryna hope for tomorrow  
when i think that i cant  
i envision obama  
i envision the diamonds  
i envision Ferraris  
if the world was perfect  
all my niqqa behind me  
aint u happy i made it  
that im making this statement  
take a look  
and u can tell that im destined for greatness

Verse 3: (Sasuke)  
Now we gon talk on this spot (spot)  
or if im out on the block (block)  
i hustle hard cause its all the same (they know,they know.....)  
and you know that grind dont stop (stop)  
just cos i rose to the top (top)  
and everybody knows my name (they know, they know....)  
Ayyy still grinding (still grinding)  
still hustling (still hustleing)  
no more pain (no more pain)  
no more sufferering (no more sufferering)  
my ladys and my shorties and my thugs  
keep that task and that shine and the love  
All the above (x6)

Everybody then began cheering louder than ever after the band bowed after finishing their performance. Naruto smiled at his friends whom he considered family. Yup this was the highlight of Naruto's life and nothing would be able to compare to it.

A/N: Hoped you all like it. Please review.


End file.
